


Detour

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Early in Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: Julian gets a little lost while taking Garak to his quarters, and they're spotted.





	Detour

The dark corridor widened into a day-lit anteroom that Julian had definitely never passed through on his way from the Promenade to his quarters. "No, we've gone the wrong way," he told Garak. When they turned back, the Bajoran security crewman stationed in the anteroom followed.

Garak initially tried to ignore the man, but stopped when Julian did. "Can we help you?" Garak asked with a poised, careful tone that could not be accused of having any particular attitude.

"I know who you are," the crewman said to Garak. Then, to Julian, "You, though, I don't know. What's your business tonight?"

"Is there a problem?" Julian asked. He was in civilian clothing, so perhaps he'd been mistaken for a merchant, but that hardly explained--

"You can't perform sex acts in public, even in isolated locations. You'll have to go to your quarters or your ship."

"No, no public sex, just private sex," Julian declared hastily. He smiled to himself when he realized he'd avoided stuttering.

"Indeed," Garak added, regarding Julian with a mix of dismay and affection. "My friend is recently arrived on the station. We were going to his quarters when he got a bit turned around. If you'll excuse us...?"

The crewman nodded and they were on their way.

As they walked the way they'd come, Julian sighed. "I was too blunt."

Garak didn't rush to disagree. "Perhaps that last drink loosened your tongue more than you'd prefer."

"No, I'm not drunk, I'm just... me." He sighed again. "Did I embarrass you?"

"I usually prefer to conduct myself with more discretion, but it's of no consequence, my dear. You told him nothing that won't be obvious on the security cameras." They reached his quarters and Garak kissed him gently, one hand cupping his cheek and the other at the small of his back. "There. No need to worry about unguarded words."

Julian opened the door and, taking Garak's hand, led him inside.


End file.
